A Battle Of Two
by AwesomeStarz
Summary: A dark shadow cast over Equestria...somepony or something was coming.Equestria will be plunged into darkness if the ponies do not stop the evil king from taking over Equestria, creating an era of fear...
1. Chapter 1

Silver Song woke up with a bang. "Ouch!" she yelled as she accidentally banged her head. She rubbed her head gently and sighed as she saw the sunlight flitting through her curtains. Another day sitting in the hall answering complains. The ponies of Peace Kingdom were constantly complaining about everything from an appearance of cockroaches to a tiny crack in the pavement.

"Mommy! Wake up!" yelled a high pitched voice, followed by the sound of hooves. It was her daughter Season Flare."Daddy is waiting! Come on!" she said before kicking the door open. Everyday, she would do so. At this rate, there won't be a door in the whole of the palace left Silver song thought."Hurry up! A princess must not be late!" said Season Flare. Silver song smiled."Coming!" she said to her daughter. She got out of bed and used her magic to comb her long, silvery mane. Season Flare whipped her braided mane impatiently and stomped her hooves. Silver Song took her crown, a jewel carved into the shape of a musical note, and cantered out of her room with her daughter, gently shutting the door.

The door opened, sensing the presence of the two Princesses. Silver Song was the Princess of Music and ruled Peace Kingdom, while Season Flare was a princess who had not yet gotten her cutie mark, being only five. They walked into the dining hall with food set out on the table. A stallion with blue eyes and strong hooves came into view. Silver Song smiled at her husband, Sonic Shot. "Hey." He said coolly. They began eating. The door opened. In walked Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy

Silver Song, Sonic Shot and Season Flare stood up and bowed. 'Hello Princess Celestia, may I ask what brings you here?" Princess Celestia looked around and Silver Song's heart beat faster. "I just came to check on you and your Kingdom. It is a nice place." Said Princess Celestia. "Thank you, Princess. But why have you brought everyone here?" asked Silver Song nervously. Princess Celestia stood up tall and Twilight began to speak. "Last night, there was an explosion in Canterlot, that almost killed all of us! Canterlot is almost a wreck except for the palace as Princess Celestia had conjured up a protection spell just in time. We found out that it was created by a very strong form of dark magic. The analysis has led us here, to Peace Kingdom."

Silver Song glanced at Sonic Shot. His eyes turned blood red for a second, then became light blue again. "But Princess Celestia, no one here practices dark magic. Could have you have been mistaken?" said Silver Song. Princess Celestia used her magic to show the trail of dark magic, and it led straight to... Sonic Shot! Silver Song and Season Flare gasped. "Daddy? B-but h-how?" Season Flare asked her emerald eyes wide. Sonic Shot laughed and his whole body changed. His brown mane turned black just like the shadows. In fact, his whole body turned black, only his eyes were blood red with a yellow fire dancing in the centre. Everyone gasped. Being a unicorn, Sonic Shot used his horn to create a flash of light. Flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder were seen and heard. Silver Song looked at the stallion she loved. He was now a monster that could kill her.

Sonic Shot disappeared into the darkness,leaving a card with only a letter 'S' on it. Tears fell down Silver Song's face, crystallizing instantly. When a Princess cries, her tears will crystallize. The rarest of all gems, a tear gem. "No! It can't be! Princess Luna, wake me up,say this is just a dream! She shouted, falling to her knees. "I'm sorry. But there is nothing we can do about only thing we can do now together is to rebuild Canterlot and find out what this card means."Princess Luna said soothingly."Maybe we should find Sonic Shot?"Twilight Celestia shook her head firmly and said,"No,we must have a good rest now before we can think of a plan darling,you have enough guest rooms for us right? Sliver Song nodded her head shakily.

Just then, Cadance and Shining Armour appeared, panic written all over their faces. "There was an explosion in the crystal empire! What's going on?" asked Cadance worriedly. She looked at the sobbing Silver Song and the worried looking face of the others,what in the world was happening?Siolver Song went on her knees and said" I'm sorry.I wish I didn't fall for that jerk."After that,she collapsed into a heap...

**Thanks for reading!This is my first time writing and I sincerely hope that you will write a review so that I can continue to improve.I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the whole kingdom was in a flurry. Well, not really the whole kingdom, just the palace. Silver Song was in bed with no energy to even stand and Season Flare, though energetic and helpful, was too young to take charge of the whole kingdom. Therefore, Twilight had to step in and help. She was sitting in the hall answering the mountain of complains before her. She signed her name on the letters, wondering how Silver Song could stand it. Just then, the mail pony came in with yet another stack. Twilight groaned, thinking: this place's specialty must be complaining.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the door flying open with a crash. Rainbowdash flew in, panting. "There was an explosion in Ponyville. They could Strike here next!" said Rainbowdash. Twilight jumped up, alert and happy to stop answering those boring letters. She went to the window and looked out. All the ponies were still happily basking in the sun, not knowing what happened to their princess. Princess Celestia had made everypony promise not to tell any outsider not within the palace walls.

Boom! A reverberating sound echoed through the hall. Twilight jumped in fright. "Ha-ha! Tricked again! It was just me and my thunder cloud." said Rainbowdash, between laughs. Twilight muttered something and as if by magic, which it was, Rainbowdash shut up. Boom! The ground shook. Twilight looked at Rainbowdash who fearfully shook her head. When Twilight was angry, she could destroy almost anything. "Twilight!" yelled a clearly distressed voice. The door flew open and Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie burst in. "Twilight! It was an explosion." said Rarity. "It was h-horrib-ble!" said a cowering, whimpering Fluttershy. "First it was all bright, then it was all dark. Everypony went aaahhh and I also went aaahhh- "She gets it Pinkie" said Applejack as she clamped a hoof over the pink pony's mouth.

Twilight turned towards her friends, brows furrowed and deep in thought. Wouldn't an attack be easier and deadlier? Why must they bomb the place? "Hello? Equestria to Twilight!" said Applejack. Twilight snapped out of her trance and began to walk out of the hall, to the explosion site. There, there was a humongous crater. Twilight cautiously approached it and gave a little shudder. The dark energy here was so strong. She began to walk away. The six ponies then paid a visit to all the ponies, assuring them everything was alright.

Back in the castle hall, Twilight was preparing to send a letter to Princess Celestia. Out of the blue, Season Flare barged in, kicking the door open with tremendous force. Silver Song was right. She had a nasty habit of kicking the door open. "Mommy wants to see you." She said energetically, surprisingly fresh after her gallop from Silver Song room to the hall. Twilight nodded and began to proceed there. In the room, Silver Song was lying on the bed, wings unfurled. Her horn was trying to work its magic, but to no avail. "Silver?" said Twilight gently. The two ponies were personally taught by Princess Celestia and were very good friends. Silver Song smiled upon seeing Twilight. Twilight went forth to comfort her friend. "Oh Twilight, I'm so sorry that I brought all this trouble to you. If only I didn't love him..." Twilight shook her head. "Love is something that cannot be controlled." Twilight heard Silver Song mutter 'If only' under her breath before she wandered to dreamland. Twilight went out, shutting the door behind her.

It was about a week after Sonic Shot had disappeared, Silver Song was better but still weak. Season Flare was tossing in bed, unable to sleep. She felt scared,frightened and all the negative feelings came to had never felt like this before,curling into a ball,she thought"Why must it be Daddy?Why?Why?My own father had betrayed mother,why must it be me out of so many ponies to be the one to face this kind of situation".Actually,Season Flare was just putting on an act that she was feeling happy,inside her she was just one helpless pony who was in hot soup. Suddenly,something, or somepony, was calling her. "Season Flare, come to me," ranted the gentle yet demanding voice that Season Flare knew so was her father. Just like a hypnotized pony, she came out from under the covers and trotted out to the hallways. Through the eerily empty and silent hallways she went, occasionally meeting a guard who just bowed to her. She went all the way to the basement and there was a shining crystal in the centre. It was beckoning her. She continued walking. Just when she was a hair inch away, she snapped back to reality. She saw before her a large emerald crystal that matched her eyes. She gasped in shock. She recognised it. It was the crystal of eternal nightmares. Whenever a pony has nightmares, after it wakes up, the nightmare will go to the crystal. Every ten years the nightmares are released. It was a dangerous crystal, according to her books. Season Flare tried to run, but it was no use, for anything that came close to the crystal will be drawn in, like it or not...

**Tha****nks for reading, and thank you to the guest who reviewed. I apologise for any errors. Please do review. I will continue to write(type) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the stars did not shine. The stars always calmed Silver Song down as she had enjoyed stargazing ever since she was young. Her favourite constellation was the Draco. She sighed as she recalled the times she and Twilight had spent in the royal observatory, fighting over whose turn it was to use to telescope. She remembered the first time she used it. How she had gaped at the brilliant array of stars, lighting up the sky like a rainbow. Now, the array of lights was gone and Silver Song knew something was wrong.

She jumped out of bed in a huff and immediately went to inspect the corridor. Nothing wrong, she thought to herself as she proceeded towards Season Flare's room. She discovered the door was open, as if inviting her to take a look inside. Silver Song took a peek inside and to her horror, Season Flare was gone! She gave a scream that echoed through the dark hallways, piercing the peaceful silence.

Twilight was jolted out of her sleep. She found herself in a puddle of cold sweat. Another scream filled the air. Twilight dashed out of her room and to the corridor where she saw Silver Song sobbing. Twilight peeked into the room, discovering that the cheerful, sky-blue pony was gone. Soon, everypony had arrived and was trying to comfort Silver Song, but it was of no use. She had taken one blow after the other. Silver Song was out cold.

The birds cheeped. The morning sun cast a soft golden glow on the shrubbery in all of Equestria. Silver Song's eyes opened to see her friends surrounding her, concern plastered across their faces. "Thank goodness you're alright. We were so worried!" said Twilight with a sigh of relief. Silver Song smiled feebly. She could smell her favourite soup, cream of mushroom, but was in no mood whatsoever to drink it. "Twilight!" yelled Spike, suddenly barging in. In his claws was a letter from Princess Celestia. Twilight used her magic to take it away from Spike and read it silently. She looked up and said "Princess Celestia is calling a meeting in the hall. Are you coming?" asked Twilight. Silver Song thought for a while and nodded. She slowly got out of her bed and Twilight transported them to the hall, telling Applejack and the others to remain in the room.

There, Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance were already waiting. They smiled warmly at Twilight and Silver Song. They then began their meeting, discussing in low, confidential tones. After an hour, they disbanded. They all agreed that a protective barrier should be put up around Equestria to prevent any surprise attacks and that Twilight should continue to help Silver Song. Princess Celestia was about to leave when Silver Song asked "May I please go to rescue Season Flare?" Princess Celestia turned round to face Silver Song. She was still weak and definitely unprepared for the challenges she might face during the journey, but her eyes were shining with so much determination that it seemed impossible to doubt her. Princess Celestia hesitated before saying "No, but if you stop falling ill and you bring the mane six,the Royal Guard Flash Sentry,Shining Armor and Princess Cadence along. Deal?" Silver Song thought of telling Princess Celestia that there was no need for everypony to come along, but decided against it. Silver Song nodded solemnly. Princess Celestia smiled and left with Princess Luna, who gave a curt nod of goodbye.

Twilight looked at Silver Song who seemed to have gotten her energy back at the mere mention of rescuing Season Flare. Both of them then walked back, chatting and laughing. Once they reached the room, they were bombarded with a whole lot of questions. "What next? Is everything okay?" asked Rainbow Dash. Twilight told Silver Song to rest and answered her curious friend's questions. She explained everything to them and when she finished, Rainbow Dash's eyes were wide with excitement. "An adventure? Now you're talking!" she exclaimed. "Must I really go?" whimpered Fluttershy. "Of course!" yelled Pinkie Pie, jumping up and down like a fawn. "I need my beauty products. I must look simply darling!" said Rarity. Twilight rolled her eyes. "We are going on a rescue mission, not a luxurious holiday to Manehatten." said Applejack, voiced laced with sarcasm. Twilight thanked Applejack in her mind and reminded everypony that they were only leaving when Silver Song was ready.

So, over the next few days, Silver Song ate more and worked out a bit to prepare her for the journey. Her skin gradually turned a healthy hue of Silver, sparkling in the sun. She looked better than ever. On a fine Sunday two weeks later, she decided that the rescue was a go. Sneaking to Twilight's room silently, Silver Song decided to wake Twilight up the way she did when they were young. By zapping. Silver Song swallowed a giggle as she opened the door to Twilight's room. Twilight was still sleeping soundly and Spike was snoring very loudly, making Silver Song look back to ascertain that there wasn't a stampede of elephants behind her and it was just Spike's super loud snores. Creating a blinding glow with her horn, Silver Song zapped Twilight hard. Twilight howled in pain and Spike woke up. "What was that for?" mumbled Twilight furiously. Silver Song smiled sheepishly.

After Twilight had packed her bag, the two ponies then went on a zapping spree. Rainbow Dash screamed in shock and the two ponies fell on the floor laughing like maniacs. Rainbow Dash scowled,she would play a prank on them as payback. Pinkie Pie just slept on, completely unaffected. Rarity's beauty mask fell off and Applejack jumped up like an alert watch dog. They decided to spare Fluttershy. They did not want to zap at Princess cadence and Shining Armor as well they did not want to disturb on their victim list was Flash Sentry. Twilight was hesitant and Silver Song rolled her eyes and, without a single word, zapped Flash Sentry. He woke up, startled to see a guilty-looking Twilight and a laughing Silver Song. By this time, everypony had finished packing and was ready. They had all brought small bags, excluding Rarity who brought almost her whole room lest the mini fridge. "Are ya' ponies ready?" said Applejack, rearing up and bringing her hooves down with a crash. "all except Twilight's cru- was what Rainbow Dash managed to say before Twilight covered her mouth."Wait!Before you go.I know what the letter 'S' is the national symbol of the Shadow is not much information about them,only that their country is a slum,that's what many I wish you luck and never give ."

They informed Princess Celestia of their leaving after Flash Sentry was done packing. She wished them all the best of luck. At the border of Equestria, everypony stopped. It felt like all the courage they had mustered to even leave the castle was gone in an instant. Silver Song looked at the magic barrier that surrounded Equestria. It was what kept them safe. Once they were out, they were on their own. Silver Song felt a knot in her stomach. Nobody knew what was awaiting them, but they knew that they had to do this. With a final glance at their safe, protected home, the ponies stepped out cautiously. Into the unknown.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this. Please reveiw.i apologise for any mistakes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once outside, the ponies gasped at their surroundings. The lush greenery had vanished. In its place was an almost barren land, with only a few withering plants, and the sun's heat was unbearable. Silver Song found herself gazing back at the magic barrier that Princess Celestia had put up recently. The barrier that protected the ponies of Equestria from any form of dark magic. The barrier that kept out this horrible view. The ponies' survival was now in their own hooves. They began trotting in silence.

After an hour, Rarity broke the absolute silence with a complain. "I'm going to be fried!" she whined, though she had put on at least a thousand layers of sunscreen. Silver Song imagined a tan Rarity and swallowed a giggle. Pretty soon, a complaining spree began. "My wings are aching from all this flying!" muttered Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to faint of boredom!" said Pinkie Pie in an over dramatic fashion. "I'm t-tired!" whimpered Fluttershy. Applejack gave them all the infamous death glare while Silver song, Twilight and Flash Sentry remained silent.

After another grueling hour, Applejack cracked. "My hooves hurt!" she said. "So says the person who death glared us for complaining." muttered Raindow Dash. The two then began squabbling like little kids fighting over ice cream while the rest rolled their eyes. Just as Silver Song was also about to complain, everypony caught sight of a forest. "Shade!" they all yelled, happy to finally escape the scorching heat. They ran like the wind, tiredness immediately expelled. However, once they reached, they stooped. The forest was not the normal kind with lots of trees and animals, this forest was made up of Thornvines and it was dead silent, just like an eerie graveyard. Thornvines were vines with thorns that contained a deadly poison which would kill a pony in the matter of seconds. "Oh great! First, a dry, scorching and barren land, then a forest with poisonous vines. What's next? A river with extremely violent waters?" said Rainbow Dash spitefully. Everypony glared at her and continued into the forest.

The ponies stuck close to each other, not wanting to get killed by any unknown creatures lurking in the shadows. There was little sunlight that penetrated the dense vines so it was hard to see anything. All the ponies that had horns created a bright spark, giving out some light. The forest was like a mini obstacle course, with large protruding rocks and fallen and dead Thronvines. To add to the horridness, it was also extremely humid. Suddenly, rustling was heard. The ponies froze, not daring to even breathe. They looked around fearfully and spotted two glowing orbs. The mysterious creature revealed itself to be a... Timberwolf! Everypony gasped and gulped. Its huge, razor-sharp teeth glinted in the light and saliva drooled out of its mouth, which could easily fit two ponies. "On the count of three, we run." muttered Silver Song. "1, 2, 3!" she said and the ponies bolted altogether. The Timberwolf gave a howl and began its chase. With its huge feet, it easily covered twice the distance as the running ponies every step. With a sudden swerve, it cut the ponies off and bared its teeth. It advanced and the ponies back away.

Soon, it was a point of no escape. They were stuck between a timberwolf and a humongous Thornvine plant. Just as the timberwolf lunged toward the ponies, a bright flash was seen. The timberwolf fell to the floor in pieces as the bright light sliced it into two perfect halves. "Follow me and put these on." said their mysterious saviour, tossing them green fabrics. The ponies out on the cloaks and followed. They followed the pony all the way to a cave with a fire in the centre, giving the cave a warm feeling. Everypony took off their cloaks, even the mysterious pony. It was none other than Flash Sentry's ex-girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer.

**Hello! This is a short chapter but I hope you liked it! Review please! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY.**


End file.
